


Шелковые простыни

by Savarna_Scaramouche



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savarna_Scaramouche/pseuds/Savarna_Scaramouche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сверхъестественный этюд в розовых тонах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шелковые простыни

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Silk sheets](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/189376) by akintay. 



> Запрос отправлен

  
  


– Ты что, спятил? – спрашивает Сэм, скептически оглядывая комнату.  
Нужно было насторожиться, еще когда Дин притащил его к этому жуткому зданию в викторианском стиле с ярко-розовой вывеской «Ночлег и завтрак Мэри-Лу». Но в тот момент его слегка сбивала с толку лежащая на бедре рука Дина и особенно его большой палец, осторожно поглаживающий полоску кожи между ремнем и задравшейся рубашкой.  
– Нет, – отвечает Дин. – Всего лишь хотел порадовать тебя и хорошо провести выходные, Сэмми. Это место буквально создано для влюбленных парочек, я подумал, что тебе должно здесь понравиться.  
– Чего? – моргнув, тупо переспрашивает Сэм.  
– У нас здесь дело, идиот, – самодовольно ухмыляется Дин. – За последние три года погибли трое служащих гостиницы, и некоторые постояльцы клянутся, что видели призрак какой-то старухи, – говорит он. – Возможно, самой Мэри-Лу. Если уж эта старая ведьма додумалась выкрасить все здание в нежно-розовый и прилепить рюшечки на каждый гребаный предмет интерьера, она вряд ли так легко уберется отсюда.  
– А-а, – тянет Сэм, – дело, значит.  
– Ну, естественно, – бросив на него взгляд, говорит Дин. – Выше нос, Сэмми. Это не означает, что мы не сможем немного повеселиться. В конце концов, нам придется изображать парочку.  
Он закидывает сумку на кровать и, проходя мимо все еще немного растерянного Сэма, шлепает его по заднице.  
– Я в душ, – заявляет он. – Присоединишься? Держу пари, места хватит.  
А вот это уже аргумент. Мотели, в которых они останавливаются обычно, не могут похвастаться просторными душевыми, и Сэму хватило бы пальцев одной руки, чтобы пересчитать моменты, когда им удавалось принять душ вместе, не заработав при этом парочки новых синяков. К тому же, как бы это сейчас ни прозвучало, но Дин просто офигенный, когда мокрый.  
Сэм, не колеблясь, отбрасывает сумку и следует за Дином в ванную.

– По слухам, Мэри-Лу Эриксон умерла прямо здесь, в гостинице, – сообщает Сэм. – Она упала с лестницы и сломала шею.  
Дин валится на невероятных размеров кровать.  
– Наверное, споткнулась о рюши, – бормочет он.  
– Это не смешно, Дин, – укоряет Сэм.  
– Да брось, – отмахивается Дин.  
– В любом случае, она похоронена на местном кладбище, – Сэм поднимается из-за массивного дубового стола. – Ничего сложного.  
Дин ерзает по кровати и выглядит при этом абсолютно счастливым.  
– Заглянем туда завтра ночью, – предлагает он, потягиваясь. – Слушай, кровать очешуительная.  
– Может, ты не заметил, – уточняет Сэм, – но простыни розовые. И в цветочек.  
– А я и не говорю, что эти тряпки мне нравятся, но тут реально круто. И, чувак, они же шелковые.  
– Тебя что, заводят простыни?  
– Меня заводит мысль о том, как я буду трахать тебя на этих простынях, – с усмешкой признается Дин.  
Сэм демонстративно вздыхает, продолжая делать вид, что занят, хотя они оба знают – через несколько минут он обязательно присоединится к Дину. Во-первых, заявиться на кладбище днем они все равно не смогут, а кровать реально большая. Во-вторых, обычно, когда рядом есть кровать, неважно, какого она размера, – все в любом случае заканчивается сексом. Порой Сэма вообще удивляет, как они умудряются справляться с работой, если тратят на него столько времени.

Дин был абсолютно прав. Несмотря на то, что простыни чудовищные, ощущение прохладного гладкого шелка на обнаженной коже просто восхитительно. Сэм мог бы поклясться, что чувствует, насколько они дорогие.  
Мурлыкая от удовольствия, Дин лениво целует его ключицы и крепко прижимается бедрами, давая понять, что у него снова стоит.  
Сэм удовлетворенно стонет. Он определенно готов к третьему раунду, и, может быть, на этот раз именно Дин растянется на чертовых простынях и позволит себя трахнуть.  
– Нам совершенно точно нужны эти простыни, – говорит Сэм.  
– Нам нужен весь этот гребаный бельевой шкаф, – поправляет Дин и, перевернувшись на спину, усаживает Сэма на себя.  
– Согласен.


End file.
